A Contractor in Dublin
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Hei meets a strange man and now he keeps shunting to a weird universe of masks! While on the search for his missing friend and on the run from an unpaid dinner, Hei has to find Silas and get him to reverse the spell and figure out why he's seeing Yin's observer in the other world. Xover of DTB/SP/ and MirrorMask.
1. Chapter 1

The cobblestones of Dublin's back street were being explored by the soles of a slender man in a black drench coat. He took his graffling knives and held them ready. There weren't many tall buildings to swing from but he needed a good run any way. It would keep him distracted from the sickly thoughts running through his head of what he planned to do to the kidnappers of his friend.

He saw the van pull down the narrow streets towards the old harbor. Hei ran faster, unable to keep the van in sight but the screams of the life like Doll echoed throughout his head. He was getting a job from Huang. A simple killing, not hard but he hard told Yin to wait out front while he went in the closed off room. Their meeting place was a restaurant with a closed off back room for high paying costumers. Hei was getting the job when there was smashing plates and screams coming from the front.

By the time he got to the counter the robbers were gone and so was Yin. Hei ran out the doors stepping on the sandwich Yin had ordered for him. The job was quit different from the usual's, it had taken him to Dublin, Ireland. The rendezvous restaurant was in a small town. He wasn't in Tokyo anymore and that small fact wasn't helping him. Hei had no idea were to go, he had never been to western Europe. But the squeaking tires and speeding truck diving into traffic led Hei far away from the city and he's been following since.

That was two days ago almost three within the next few hours as the sun was barely up and there was no sigh of the truck. Hei checked the nearest buildings on the docking decks, the van had to be somewhere. A large ship was making dock, people swarmed the landing stage and one man in particular looked very unhappy upon the rest that looked scared to even come near him. A loud horn sounded and a bell rung. Hei ducked behind some barrels as several awkward dressed men and women armed came running up the sides. The same important looking person with a deep tan complexion and scars covering his whole face met the troopers half way.

"This man is very dangerous and unstable. He was on a boarded lock ship being transported over on death row. You are to shoot him on sight and whatever you do, _do not_ let him touch you. That is all." The minions scattered in every direction. One man checked behind the barrels but there wasn't anything there. Hei zipped along the tops of the buildings searching for Yin or the van. But unfortunately to his annoyance there where people everywhere, _looking_ _everywhere. _If he didn't fins them first they sure would and it wasn't going to be pretty.

There was a noise to the side barn below him. The scavengers hadn't gotten that far back into the rows of the maze of buildings. Hei uncoiled a graffiling knife and threw it, it made its mark above the door, then attached the other end to the roof he was on and slid across. He unfastened the wire buckling it back up and peered inside the open door. There, hidden poorly but surely not a figment of his imagination was the truck. As he flipped over an jumped down the doors banged open and a man in a crazy protecting suit came stumbling out.

He pushed pass Hei and his shoulders. Hei stumbled then with his quick reflexes started after the man. He ran around a building. When Hei got to the corner the man came running back full speed. Hei ran after him avoiding the beam lights of the detectives flash lights. "I thought I saw something." one said. "Over there." another pointed.

Hei was closing in on him but this guy, wrapped up like a mummy or not he was light on his feet. Al though he stumbled here and there he kept his balance and the Black Reaper some ways behind him. Hei felt the currents rush over and through him, a sensational feeling he could never get over but didn't show it even with the mask on. He directed the electricity at the man and when they made contact on his bare feet he stifled a scream and went sprawling to the ground.

When Hei was a few feet behind him he took his double bladed knife in both hands. "Where is Yin?" The man didn't answer. Probably because his face was still in the dirt. He struggled to his knees then balanced clumsily to his feet and turned slowly towards Hei. His eyes were blank like they didn't know the sight of day in forever. His eye were small black circles but they looked clumsily towards Hei. He figured, the guy was on drugs or drunk but either way Hei wasn't about to let him leave without an answer. "Tell me where Yin is. And I'll make it less painful for you." He demanded.

The prisoner rolled his head around his neck. The sun came from behind Hei and lightly touched the disgruntle mans face. His eyes weren't black any more instead they were turning a light blue color but dull of life, he shrugged his shoulders. "You can say you'll loosen the pain from the wrap but it won't matter, neither is it the truth. After having been imprisoned for as long as I have you don't notice them." His speech was slurred and lazy. He truly was out of it but Hei was still on guard. That's not what he meant, the threat was he wouldn't inflict as much pain as he wanted to on the attacker and kidnapper had he just simply told him the whereabouts of Yin.

"Such a shame." He sighed half whispered. "And here I thought I was finally about to be freed." he shrugged. "Oh well." He pulled the clothe off him and threw himself at Hei. He must have been working up that energy. Because Hei barely dodged his oncoming man slaughter. He kept coming at Black Reaper but the more he move the more his attacks became sluggish but the impact was still there. He punched at Hei's face and had him backing up until he was blocked by a metal wall. Hei jumped high, landing a yard away from the deranged lunatic. Hei conducted the currents around him and unleashed them full blast at the man. He kept it going. The building waned and groaned to the magnetic pressure then shards of metal came flying towards the man. Hei ducked; the man held his hands up and the air around him buzzed then as the flying arsenal came at him it all disappeared. The man inhaled deeply. He held his hands up to his face examining them and the air buzzed again. "Oh yeah. You don't know how good it feels having my magic back." _Magic? _Noe Hei knew he had lost it _or _he never had it to began with. The man looked up at him gleefully, a crooked smirk that would chill anyone directed to. "And you my sad friend are about to witness it first class." Hei threw a hook. The man shunted out of the way where it would have hit him square in the face had he really been there.

Hei had no idea how he did that. Was it the "magic" he was talking about earlier. Either way he had no time to ask because the man was shunting everywhere and Hei didn't know where he was until he was right on top of him and crunched Hei's face in as he fell to the ground. Silas sat on top of him and held a tight grip on his collar. A burning sensation vibrated his body and Hei realized he was screaming. But he couldn't hear it. His body was moving faster than the speed of sound. The man on top him looked down like an over eager child. He held Hei tightly then crouched down and slapped him in the face before getting up and leaving the barely conscious man behind.

Hei pushed himself to his elbows. Everything was blurry he could barely tell which hand was his. He saw the upside down, twisted then slightly more focused picture of a man walking more upright than a bookcase shelf. He wheezed it out but managed to say, "who are you?" The man turned back and gave a small wave. "The names Silas Nadir, and I won't be seeing you anytime soon around here." he laughed. By then Hei managed to get on his feet. There was light glowing in the distance. _Was he dying? _But no he wasn't. The light came from the flash lights of the people from before but for some odd reason what he thought to be flash lights looked more to be fire. _Are they holding torches? _Hei didn't find that out. He slunked into the shadows holding his broken mask in his hand while clutching his arm in the folds of his elbow. He, like the man, was gone without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei sat at a boot facing away from all the other costumers. He had ordered everything on the menu, triple sized the fries and double the plates. He didn't show any sign of his true feelings he held inside. In reality he was furious, angry with not being able to find Yin and even more infuriated at the men that took her. The mysterious man at the docks didn't really sturr any of these negative feelings. He more or less intrigued Hei; like how he was drunk one moment and able to disappear until he was directly in front of his opponent the next and have equilibrium in his attacks. His contract is what got Hei thinking. He's seen people on the brink of death still able to do incredible things, but this man called his contract 'magic', and Hei was starting to believe him; he's never seen magic before, but what he could tell it required no price of a contract and this Silas didn't seem to have a deal.

The smile gave to the waitress did not betray any of these thoughts. She smiled back at him nervously. "Umm?" He looked up at her swallowing down the lump in his throat of apple pie. "Do you need anything else sir? What I mean is, are you going to eat all that?" She smiled warily. Hei gulped and looked behind her at the old couple staring at him, the women whispering at the old man. When they saw him they were stone still, it might of looked like the were paralyzed for a moment, but then they smiled like a deer caught in headlights and turned in their seats. He returned the waitresses smile and answered. "Uh yeah." he laughed. "I'm just a little hungry." The waitress smiled and turned to another table. _What part of that is little? _She thought.

Hei returned to stuffing his face full and stared out the window at nothing in particular. He sighed. He wanted to find Yin. He would o anything to find her and make her kidnappers pay. To any one else they would just see Yin as a Doll. But she wasn't to him and for other reasons too. Yin acted more human than any other Doll and she was his best friend. He didn't care that Huang or others like the Syndicate thought he was nuts, Yin was his friend and he didn't leave friends behind.

Hei had unknowingly stopped eating. He looked down at his hands and suddenly the floor was rushing up to his face. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Hei woke up to find he was in his Black Reaper clothes but wasn't wearing his mask. He was laying on his back and when he stared up at the sky it was all hues of browns; a mirage of clocks and bridges flitting to different places. He sat up and realized he wasn't in the diner anymore. The building around him were standing on different angles and the paint was tearing, the windows were cracked along the panes but the glass did not fall nevertheless. There was no one in sight. Hei looked around an thought maybe he ate something and it went down the wrong way. But Hei was not dreaming, he heard pounding feet coming from the distance an soon a pair of three cat winged creatures stood in front of him.

A man in a smiling mask got off the farthest creature and stepped in front of him. "What are you? Where is your mask. Everyone must wear a mask or be thrown in jail." He stood in front of him with his arms on his hips. Hei didn't believe his eyes but he had seen stranger things. The man's mask shifted and suddenly he was wearing a frowning dark brown mask. Hei raised his eyebrows. _No more dessert before the main course for him._ The masked man stared down at Hei. "Well? Can't you talk?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in a world of trouble if you don't put your mask back on immediately. The are no showing feelings in this kingdom." He tutted. "I can see you frowning. Whatever's up setting you is unnerving. Its creepy. Stop having emotions! It against the crown to be emotional. Why do you think its called the Plastic Doll Smile law? No don't answer that, you don't know what your thinking." Hei could only stare at him. His past mask was broken, he didn't get a chance to switch it out ever since last night. As Hei went to get his mask from his back pocket the man flinched and the creatures roared and stomped angrily. "He has a weapon! Grab him. He plans to hurt the queen!" The cat wing creatures hulled Hei up to his feet and onto their backs. They flew high in the air and headed toward the Dark Palace.

* * *

Everything was dark. There was no light, to be able to see your hand when it was right on the tip of your nose was the most light Hei would get in the dungeon he was being held in. There was strange people in the other cells. _Well, _they weren't people. Whatever these creatures were Hei was glad he was in a cell all his own, but when he did try to see better into one of the other cells he saw the other prisoner looked like a horse being without a horses head, instead it was a morphed version of a monkey head and a lions tail but it was the colors of a peacock.

What Hei realized then the horse monkey prisoner was just one of the many atrocious looking prisoners there. They were so completely out of his imagination how could have ever thought of (A/N but that was only because Hei doesn't have that much of an imagination). With the amount of jail cells containing the "creatures" Hei figured they were the people of where he was and he was no longer in Dublin.

The sound of foot steps rang down the hall and the same masked man came into view. "Well nice to see you again. Not! Ready to correct the mistake you have made?" He sneered.

"I'm ready to leave. Now you can either let me go or I make you the new prisoner." Hei hissed.

"Ha! If you had a mask then I might like you, but not until you get one I'm afraid you'll just have to sit there. Fat chance trying to find one in here!" He resembled one of those plush air clowns that kept moving back and forth and stayed in place. He leered at Hei , sure of himself that he had the upper hand.

Hei smiled, but faintly, he didn't need any more nonsense spuing out of this crack head. "Someone ought to arrest _you._ Your not allowed to show feelings yet you just said your afraid I won't escape."

He frowned. How dare this _outsider _speak to him that way. But he was right. That didn't mean he wasn't going to tell him. He needed to stop feeling this feeling he suddenly felt overwhelmed in. pride? Anger? Jealousy? They sounded right but they weren't _right _under the Dark Queen it was completely and utterly cleared his throat, fixing the look on his face that would have surely resided in him really going to jail and no less put him right next to this smart alec had he had no mask. "At least I'm not the one who _is _in prison. Don't come out on my part. You look great sitting there for the of your life me." He said at last and the guards escorted him out.

Hei did not try to escape. Once the guards were gone he already would have been outside trying to find what this world was. Hei took the mask from out of his pocket. They might have taken his knives from him but what they didn't know was he was a contractor. He took one finger and heated in one line then kicked the bars down and jumped through the holes. The other prisoners did not notice him except for the horse monkey. It looked at him and a longing way but then hayed to him as if to say leave already. Hei turned his head a race down the hallway.

Getting past the guards was a breeze. They didn't give him a second look when they saw the masked figure. Hei was at the odd shaped door when someone called behind him. "Stop. Person. Who are you I've never seen you before." it was the same man. This guy was really thick, he was irking Hei more and more. But to his relief someone else called behind the Authoritive and before he could turn someone else called behind him. He turned to see who it was and before Hei could sneak away his body shook an his skin tingled to the bone. The whole world before him blurred in a bubble and he vanished with a pop. When the Official turned again there wasn't anyone there.

* * *

**I am fully on board with creatures that don't look anything like humans. In fact if you were to ask me if I was a mundane I would give you the 'what-kind-of question-is-that' look and then answer I never was and never will be one of those filthy beast. **

**I say 'creatures' out of respect and 'beast' for when I'm calling it a monster. One of my favorite movie line is "You people have no imagination." with the accent :).**

**Although Hei is a contractor and has seen many weird stuff, weird being good in my book like creature, he doesn't know how to approach the creatures of the MirrorMask world.**

**P.S. If you did call me weird I take that as a compliment :)**


End file.
